


Rescue

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo, Knight McCree, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Jesse has been sent to rescue the prince from the dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

“Why have you come?” The dragon’s voice was deep, echoing against the stone walls of the castle. The firelight caused his blue scales to shimmer in the light. The knight was shocked to be where he was, standing face to face with a dragon. Well, sort of. The dragon was much larger than he was, its long body coiled, serpent-like, ready to strike. It seemed to gaze at him with little interest. While its mouth didn’t move, the knight could tell the voice belonged to the creature.

“I... I have come to save the prince who is trapped here,” the knight said. The dragon regarded him coolly, his gaze focused and edged with more seriousness than the knight had expected.

“What is your name, mortal?” it asked. 

“Jesse... Jesse McCree,” the knight responded, trying to force some of his nervous energy out by fidgeting rather than by drawing his sword. Some - most - of his fellow knights would think he was insane for showing up in a castle and just talking to the dragon instead of going in sword blazing, so to speak, but no one else had attempted it, and everyone else had died, so what was the harm in trying?

“Your brethren did not attempt a conversation,” the dragon said, its tail brushing a pile of skeletons nearby, loosing a few bones to fall down to the base. “Why do you think talking to me will work?”

“I didn’t think barging into your house was gonna fly, honestly,” Jesse started, shifting again. “I don’t think I’d take too kindly to someone barging in with a weapon drawn trying to kill me.” 

“You would be correct,” the dragon agreed. It shifted, uncoiling its body and moving, forming a circle around where Jesse stood, effectively trapping him. “If I were to ask you to remove your sword, would you?”

“I wouldn’t like it, but I’d do it,” Jesse responded. The dragon watched him for a moment before he switched gears.

“Why do you come to rescue the prince?”

“Well, his brother asked for knights to go. I follow the orders of the royal family, so...” he trailed off.

“So?”

“Well, to be honest, we met once, me and the prince. He was amazing, really... I guess I wanna see him again, actually get to know him, let him know me. I think we could be friends, at least.” The dragon watched Jesse, both of them silent for a long moment. The dragon began to glow, starting with its tail and working its way up the body to its head. Finally, the glow disappeared and a man stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I am not really in need of rescuing,” he said, watching Jesse. “And Genji should not have been sending people to rescue me. I told him I was here of my own choice.” Jesse stared at him before he seemed to come to his senses and bowed.

“Prince Hanzo, I-”

“No, it’s fine, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo said, watching him. His lips curled up in a faint smirk as he stepped closer to the knight. “You would like to be my friend, hm? I suppose something could be arranged...”


End file.
